


Bird of Prey

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah chooses a path her family would not approve of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Green Arrow Version 2, Issue 32

She carefully placed the bracelets over the scars. The pants were on, the jacket as well. She did not look like her mother now. She would never sully the costume her mother made the legacy in by what she planned for tonight.

Oliver was in trouble. She could have named ten people easily who would have argued that what she knew would happen by the dawn was wrong.

Mister Terrific would have protested that Fair Play was lost when someone of their skill decided all bets were off. Sandman would have told her prophetically that such events would lead to far worse. Green Lantern would have told her that there had to be another way, while Flash would have asked her to stop and consider those whose lives hung on her decisions. Wildcat might have understood. He knew the depths of being driven by fear for a loved one, had faced it over his son. All of them would have been hurt, disappointed to know that the tot they had played with and entertained would now choose the path of avenging angel.

Her closest friends now? Arsenal would've argued he wasn't worth staining her hands over...and helped anyway, still wondering why. Green Lantern...her GL, Hal, would probably have looked scathingly at her and gone to Ollie alone. There was no doubt in her mind that Batman would turn his back on her and Oliver if the details of the Seattle Slasher ever came out, let alone this.

Dinah squared her shoulders and headed out. She would try the police, without much hope. That hurt, given her heritage, but she didn't want her father's spirit any more disappointed in her than he had to already be. Her mother, as well, given the rocky road they had covered in sharing the identity of Black Canary.

Oliver Queen was in trouble, maybe already dead, and this Black Canary was about to prove she was no simple songbird, but a true bird of prey.


End file.
